


Two men sitting on a bench

by Gaia_bing



Series: Steve and Bucky's Infinty Stones Misadventures [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Couple, Not Really Character Death, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reality Gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: There is a strange photograph hanging at the Smithsonian...





	Two men sitting on a bench

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy... :)

There is a strange photograph hanging at the Smithsonian.

  
It depicts two men sitting on a bench, while the modern life of New York passes by behind them.

  
Both built, both bearded, both short-haired.

  
One blond, while the other one is brunet.

  
They seem happy as can be, holding hands and laughing together.

  
The love in their eyes seemingly shining even more than the ring on their finger.

  
What is so strange about this picture, you may ask?

  
Steve Rogers and James Barnes, the people depicted in the photo, were never married.

  
They didn't even know each other, history shows.

  
_And_ they couldn't possibly have lived in modern New York,

  
Since one of them died in the middle of the Alps,

 

In the middle of World War Two,

 

In 1944,

 

At the age of twenty-seven.

  
While the other died of illness,

 

Back at home...

 

In 1933...

 

At the age of fifteen.

  
So then, I ask you,

  
With all of these facts assembled...

  
How is a picture like this even possible?

  
**_HOW?_ **

  
******************

  
_"Hey, Steve?"_

  
_"Yeah, Buck?"_

  
_"Do you remember those pictures that we took when we "borrowed" the Reality Gem from Tony?"_

  
_"Yeah... Why?"_

  
_"...I think we forgot one of them."_

 


End file.
